You, Me and the Baby
by Bajo la lluvia y estrellas
Summary: Kikyo has to go live with Inuyasha for a while since her parents are going out for business reasons. They both hate eachother, but will that change once they find an abandoned baby?
1. Today was HELL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha snickered as he threw another paper ball at Kikyo.

The stupid ass has been doing that for the last five minutes, constantly. What a moron!! Kikyo had just enough of it. A vein popped up on her temple. She slammed her text book on her desk. "WILL YOU STOP?!"

Ms. Oshiro turned around. "Ms. Kamura! How dare you interrupt my class in the middle of a lesson?!"

"Bu-" Kikyo began, but was cut off by her Chemistry teacher.

She grabbed two buckets of water. "Here, go on outside and carry these for the rest of the class period!"

Inuyasha grabbed the edge of the desk, to try to keep from laughing.

Kikyo cast a glare on Inuyasha. She grabbed the buckets of water from Ms. Oshiro's hands. "Damn you," Kikyo whispered beneath her breath. She closed the door with her foot and stood outside the classroom. This wasn't as bad as she thought. The buckets weren't _that _heavy. A minute passed. _Crap, _Kikyo thought. _It's getting heavier. _Her eyes bulged from the weight of the buckets.

A student passed by her, he looked at her with his huge glasses that covered most of his face, or at least that's how Kikyo saw it. His books fell down. He quickly scurried down to get pick them up. He walked backwards and looked at Kikyo, blushing. "Oww!" He fell on his butt, then scrambled back to his feet and ran away.

Kikyo sweat dropped, her arms felt tired already. "Gahh. . ." Kikyo grunted. _Damn it. _The buckets fell from her hands and the water spilled onto the hallway. "I'm screwed."

The door opened, "Ms. Kimura!"

Kikyo looked up, apologetically, "Do you have paper towels by any chance?"

The janitor came along and cleaned up the mess. He looked at Kikyo and shook his head.

"Sorry," Kikyo whispered, barely audible.

The bells chimed. Kikyo walked to her next class.

Inuyasha laughed beside her, "That was hilarious! Especially the dumb look you gave Ms. Oshiro. Ha! Classic!"

Kikyo scoffed, "Shut up!" She kicked him in the knee, full force.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He grabbed his knee, feeling lucky that it wasn't his-, he looked down, he didn't even want to think about it. His eyes moved upward, Kikyo was no longer there.

* * *

Kikyo looked behind her, and there he was. Just behind the corner, was the geeky dude from before. Kikyo sighed_, I'll just ignore the guy_. Stupid Inuyasha had caused her hell this morning. She huffed.

Kikyo entered the class room, everyone was in their seats, talking, nothing new. She sat in her assigned seat. She looked at the seat beside her and groaned. Inuyasha came in and sat in the empty chair Kikyo was looking at, "Yo."

Kikyo ignored him and turned around.

Andi, her dear friend, sat in the other desk beside her. "Yo!"

"Hey," Kikyo put her head on her desk.

Andi was a foreign exchange student, she came from the United States. A Texan. She put her feet on the desk. She doesn't have an accent when she talks as the others imagined she would.

"Did you come to school on your horse today?" Kikyo dug her head in her history book.

"What?!" Andi sat up straight. "For the gazillionth time, I don't have a horse!" She frowned, "Thanks alot for the stereotype."

"Your welcome," Kikyo grinned evilly.

Andi had her dark brown hair down. It was usually wavy, but today she ironed it.

Kikyo looked at Andi's forehead, she looked at it, confused. "Huh?" Kikyo leaned forward.

"What's your problem?" Andi leaned back.

"What happened to your forehead?" Kikyo pointed at the brown, burned spot on the edge of her it.

Andi looked up at it, pssh as if _she _can see it, "Oh, this."

_Flashback . . ._

_Andi set up the iron. She looked at pile of unironed clothes then back at the iron. "Aha."_

_She set some of her hair down and ran the iron across it. She smirked and the ran into the bathroom to look at her hair. It was perfectly_ _straight. She ran down to the laundry room._

_She put down part of her un ironed hair down. She ran the iron across her hair then stopped half way. Her eyebrows raised in delight. She pressed the steam button, the steam crashed into her face. She put her hand on her face in pain._

_"AHHHHH!! FUCK! AHHH! FREAK!! BAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Andi rolled over on the floor. "DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!! AAAAAAAAHAHAAHAAAAA!"_

_End of Flashback. . ._

"And that's what happened," Andi finished. She crossed her arms and nodded.

"You're such a retar-" Someone's scream cut Kikyo's sentence short.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!" Kagome's scream pierce the air. Everyone turned to stare at Kikyo's frightened cousin. " A COCKROACH!!"

Everyone started screaming in the class. There were people getting on their desks and screaming their heads off. Andi looked around the room retardedly. Kikyo got on her desk, if there's anything she hates more are cockroaches.

Inuyasha looked at his classmates lazy eyed. He got up from his seat.

"What's all the noise about?!" Ms. Ito walked into her classroom.

"A cockroach!" Someone from behind shouted.

"A what?!" Ms. Ito got on her chair, not letting her feet stay on the ground any longer.

Andi looked in front of her desk, "What a cute wittle bug!"

" 'Wittle bug'?" Kikyo looked down at the bug in disgust, "That nasty thing?"

"Just like you," Inuyasha stated,smirking. He didn't mean it. Actually, he thought Kikyo was beautiful, not that he'd ever tell anyone.

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's history book.

"Hey, what do you think you're-"

**_CRACK!!_ **Kikyo cringed as she heard the cockroach's body crack against _her _text book. Everything became silent. Kikyo's mouth dropped open.

Inuyasha went up to the teacher. She got off her chair and was leaning against the wall. He put the text book with the cockroach smudged up on it against close to Ms. Ito's face. "What do I do with this?"

"Th-throw it in the trash."

"But it's Kik's text book," He held it up in the air.

"I don't care! Just get it out!"

Kikyo looked at her text book and grabbed the edge of her desk. WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! Inuyasha tossed it into the trash can and shrugged. Kikyo's eyes widened, she had to pay 31 dollars for that! Kikyo could've sworn she was boiling.

Inuyasha scooted his chair farther from her, sensing the danger.

Kikyo didn't know what her cousin saw in that guy.

Andi leaned over her desk to get a good view of Inuyasha, "I hate you. That bug deserved to live." She stuck out her tongue.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the bug lover, tree hugger, vegetarian or whatever she is.

The bell chimed.

"We didn't even have class today," Ms. Ito snapped her pencil in half a wicked smile appeared across her face, making the student leave even faster.

"Hey, you!" Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder. He turned around. "You owe me 31 dollars!"

Inuyasha shrugged and gave her the money, "Whatever."

Kikyo looked at him in surprise. He left before she said anything.

Andi put her arm on Kikyo's shoulder, "What's up?"

Kikyo didn't answer, she put the money in her jeans. "

"You Japanese are interesting."

Kikyo turned around and saw Andi, "Eh?"

"But I miss my Dallas, Texas even more." Andi stretched.

"Oh yeah, you lived on a ranch, right?" Kikyo stated more than asked.

"No I didn't!! I lived in the city!!"

Kikyo chuckled and looked ahead.

* * *

In every freaking class period, he just had to sit next to her. Damn teachers, thinking that giving him that seat was a good idea, what bull. But today she didn't feel like going to class. She wanted to go home, forget what had just happened today.

Andi was blabbering about how great Dallas was, the usual, Kikyo looked through the window. It was that geek again. He and his friends were playing star wars in the courtyard. Kikyo let out a giggle.

"Huh, what?" Andi looked at her friend. She never ever giggles.

Kagome walked down the hall with her cheer squad tagging along behind her. They were laughing and giggling about guys and such.

She and Andi walked in their Algebra class. Koga put his feet on Kikyo's chair.

"Get off," Kikyo pushed his feet out of the way. Koga smirked. Her seat was muddy because of Koga's dirty shoe's. She wiped it off with a baby wipe and cursed under her breath.

Koga tapped on his desk in a rythmical beat.

Kikyo pulled her hair. She had a huge headache and the Koga's 'music' as he called it didn't work. The music was slowly fading away as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Inuyasha stared at her, _how cute. _

"Is she really that fun to stare at?" Koga asked from behind Kikyo.

"Ye-" Inuyasha came to an abrupt stop. "I wasn't staring at her!"

"Inuyasha out side!" Mr. Tran gave him two buckets of water. Inuyasha took them off his hands. It's not like he cared. He walked out side.

"Now, without inter-" Mr. Tran saw Kikyo sleeping on her desk. He walked up to it and slammed his teacher's edition text book on it. Kikyo jolted awake. "Huh?! What?!"

"List five words that end with -ation!"

Kikyo looked around the room and saw a picture of a baby, "Ummm. . . generation, . . ." She looked around again and looked over at Andi, looking into space. "Uhh . . . retardation . . ." There was an evil looking girl and guy across the room. " Incantation . . ." A Japanese flag hung over the class room door, "Nation . . . . " She looked around the room again and saw a geek from the one's that were playing star wars in courtyard. "Ummmm. . . Masturbation?"

The class roared with laughter.

"Out!! Out of the class room." He gave her two buckets and pointed outside.

"But I-"

"Out!"

She walked out with the buckets, second time today. She stood next to Inuyasha.

"Haha, masturbation?" Inuyasha grinned.

Kikyo at him angrily. He didn't seem to have a problem with carrying the buckets. Kikyo focused. She grunted.

"What's wrong? Sounds like you're constipated."

Kikyo glared at him, "Well, I'm no-" The buckets fell from her hands. "Oh no-"

Inuyasha dropped his and caught Kikyo's. "Here."

Kikyo blushed, "Thank you." For a second they held hands. "But your's fell."

Mr. Tran walked out of the class, "Mr. Taisho! You dropped it?"

"No, wait, he didn't-" Kikyo was cut off by Mr. Tran's hand.

"Yeah, I did so what?" Inuyasha shrugged. "The Janitor guy will clean it up anyways."

"To the office, now!" Mr. Tran pointed.

"Feh."

Kikyo dropped her buckets, "Oops."

"You too, Kamura!"

Kikyo slapped herself mentally. If she were Andi, she would slap her self literally.

* * *

After the long day at school, as well as horrible, Kikyo laid down on her bed. "Sheesh. What a weird day."

* * *

Hey you guys! My last fic wasn't so great, I know. I didn't put in as much effort into it as I'm doing with this one. The baby might be introduced in the next chapter. Well, Kikyo's normal school life goes downhill. Andi as you know comes from Dallas, Texas. I myself live there and I do not ride horses to school as many of my pen pals have asked me. XD Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention, I'm not a bug lover. I don't like them at all. Now I have to search the baby's name.


	2. WTF?

Thank you for the reviews!!

Cold Kikyo: I've gone to Houston a couple of times. It's awesome there, I really love it! I usually get the stereotyping ideas from my penpals. They don't mean to though XD

Kikyobellflower: Lol yeah. I, myself, sorta act like Andi. It's like a 'me' in my fic.

Dark Genie: Hey! I've read your stories and they're great. And thanks very, very, very much for your support!

ChiyomiUchihaAburame: Thanks! I 'm glad you like the idea.

ittzumi: I'll try to continue it as soon as I can! I just need to get brainstorming soon. Heheh

nura23: I'll keep trying find more ideas to put in this story.

Atratus Animus: Thanks for reading this story, it means alot.

* * *

Kikyo awoke and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and stretched. There was a knock at her door. "Come in." She sat up in her bed.

Her parents came in, a confused expression arose on her face.

Kikyo clenched her blanket. She absolutely didn't like the atmosphere in the room. Her eyes widened, no . . .her parents aren't going to get a divorce are they?!

"Honey," her mom put her hand on her daughter's arm.

Kikyo looked down at it. She looked up at her mom again.

"We are going to go on a business trip, but you have to stay and study at school-"

"OH! THANK GOD!!"

"What?" Her father asked.

"Oh nothing, I just thought that you were going to go through a divorce," Kikyo smiled foolishly.

"Of course not, what a silly idea," the mother fanned her self with her hand.

"Phew."

"Anyways, we have to go to Italy. We don't know for how long," Her father knelt down. "But you are going to stay at the Taisho's"

"What?!" Kikyo twitched. _This is not what I had in mind._

"They're nice people. Besides they live in a big house."

"But, Mom! Dad!" Kikyo looked around the room. "I don't even know them!"

Kikyo's dad stood up, "Pack your bags, Kikyo. You're not a child anymore."

"If that's true, then why am I being sent to some home to be taken care of?!"

"Kikyo! Respect your father!" Her mother yelled. "Now go pack!" With that they left.

"Crap!" Kikyo fell back in her bed and hit herself with the headboard, "Owwww!"She looked at her drawers, "Ugh!" _What a stupid idea._

She threw in clothes in her suitcase, some of her mangas and other small decorations. _Stupid parents and their stupid jobs!_

Kikyo zipped up her suitcase and threw it aside. _Wait . . . Taisho, Taisho, where have I heard that name before?_

**At the Taisho's**

Inuyasha ate his food, it didn't really look edible, but he has grown immune to it by now.

Inutaisho sat down to eat, "Inuyasha-"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha drank his water, quenching his thirst.

"Never mind."

* * *

**At the Kamura's**

Kikyo huffed and put the suitcase strap over her shoulder. She stepped into her father's car, her angry expression still on her face.

"Come one, honey, don't feel bad. You'll have alot of room there. They have big house, you know?" Her father tried to comfort her. "Eh, honey?"

Kikyo didn't respond and kept looking out the window.

They stayed quiet on the rest of the way to the Taisho's.

* * *

**At the Taisho's**

"I'll be back," Inuyasha walked out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Inutaisho asked. He sighed, there was no answer. "That boy."

* * *

Kikyo stepped out of the car, she looked outside and saw the huge home.

"Bye." her dad yelled out.

Kikyo didn't respond, she was to busy reading the name plate on the house.

**Taisho.**

She looked up at the steps, "How pretty."

* * *

"My, Ms. Kamura, you're here." Inutaisho came out. "Let me show you to your room."

Kikyo took her shoes off at the door step.

"Ok." Kikyo looked at the guy. _He looks familiar. Anyways, as soon as I get to my room, I'll call Andi._

"Here's your room," Inutaisho opened the sliding door.

"We're already there?" Kikyo looked at her room. "Thank you, sir."

"If you'd like a bath, there's one ready for you down the hallway."

"Thanks," Kikyo put her suitcase down. _Okay, I guess I'll call Andi later right after my bath._

She grabbed a towel and ran down the hall. She slid the door open and smiled warmly. "Ahh . . . my bath." She smiled and slipped off her clothes. She touched the warm water with the tip of her toe. How refreshing. She sunk in deeper.

After cleaning herself she grabbed her towel and stepped out of the tub.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the hall, there was 'girl' smell in the house. _My dad finally chose to date, huh?_

He took off his shirt as he neared the bathroom.

* * *

Kikyo's towel fell. "Oops, darn it."

Inuyasha opened the door. There was an awkward silence . . .

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kikyo threw a bucket at his face.

"!!" Inuyasha closed the bathroom door and ran to the living groom. "DAD!! THERE'S A GIRL IN OUR HOUSE!!"

"I know, and she's going to be living here for a while."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Who is she anyway-"

Kikyo came running into the living room, fully dressed. "Hey-"

They stared at each other for a while. "KIKYO/INUYASHA!?"

"Oh, so you know each other, very well then. I'll be leaving. I don't know when I'll be back. Take care of my son, Ms. Kamura!!" He ran outside.

Inuyasha and Kikyo chased after him, but he was too fast. "Damn it he's gone," Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest.

"Well apparently, you don't want me here. So I'll leave!" Kikyo raised her nose.

"Wait, you're a girl, you can't be out at a time like this!" He pointed at the dark sky.

"I don't care!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"See if I care!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and Kikyo left.

* * *

Kikyo walked around in an old abandoned park, "Stupid, idiot. There's no way I'll share anything with him!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Never!" _It's too late to call mom and dad. I can't have Andi show up here and take me into her home. She has her own life to worry about._

Kikyo sighed. "Damn it all to hell!!" She threw her cell phone at the ground. From a distance she heard a cry. It's dark who would be out at this hour?

She grabbed her phone and walked to where the noise was.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Kikyo?!" He followed her scent. A baby's cry pierced the air.

"Huh?!"

He walked toward the cries, "A baby?" He bumped into someone and fell down.

He looked across him, it was Kikyo. He stood up and helped her off the ground.

"Thanks," she whispered. "And thanks for the bucket thing."

There were those cries again.

"So it wasn't you," Inuyasha said.

"Well, of course not! Who would cry like that unless they were a baby?!" Kikyo looked at him furiously.

They walked toward the noise. They got to a bench. Kikyo gasped, "Who would do such a thing?!" She picked it up in her arms. "There, there." The baby's cries softened.

Inuyasha looked over her shoulder. A little brat." Inuyasha's and Kikyo's stomach growled. "I'll go make some food."

"Good idea."

* * *

She put the baby in Inuyasha's arms. "I don't want it."

"Carry . . .it." She grabbed a pot and poured in some ingredients.

The baby wailed. "What a pain." Inuyasha looked at it. "Hey, Kikyo . . . there's a note."

"A note?" Kikyo left the stew. "Lemme see."

Inuyasha took out the note and gave it to her. _Aki?_

"That must be his name." Kikyo gave it back to Inuyasha.

"How would you know?"

"I dunno, wild guess perhaps?!"

The infant began to cry again. "See! You made it cry!" Inuyasha tried to hand the crying baby to Kikyo.

Kikyo held it against her chest. It's starting searching for something. "Huh?" It kept running it's face against her chest. "Watcha looking for, wittle baby," Kikyo smiled.

Inuyasha half laughed

_What's that jerk laughing about now?_Kikyo gave him an odd look.

"I thinks it's hungry," Inuyasha smirked.

"How would you know?" Kikyo cradled the small infant.

"It's looking for your boob."

"What?!" Kikyo gave it back to him.

"Gee, just let it suck it, it'll satisfy it's hunger."

"But- But that'll feel weird!" Kikyo protested.

"Come on. It's not a grown man. It's just a baby." Inuyasha stared her chest

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just feed it."

"Don't let it fall."

"I wasn't gunna let it fall!"

"It looked like you were!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kikyo put her hand over it. Her sweet scent was smeared onto his face. His eyes looked to be in a daze for a moment. "Look, I don't want to fight right now, I need to feed the poor thing." She walked to the refrigerator and grabbed some milk..

She turned to Inuyasha, "Do you have a baby bottle?"

"Do _you_ think so?" He raised his eyebrows.

She swore she would've thrown her shoe it him if the baby weren't there.

"Hey, look, it has one here," He grabbed it from the small baby's hands.

She poured in milk, "This is all we have." Kikyo sighed and took the baby from his arms. "It looks five months old."

"Gwah," Aki swung his hands over his head.

Kikyo pushed the milk bottle lightly to his mouth. He immediately began sucking it. Milk poured from the corner of his mouth .

Inuyasha scooted closer to watch.

"So . . ." Kikyo began. "I guess your dad ditched us. "Parents can be so- so- so I don't think there's a word that can explain it."

"I guess," Inuyasha shrugged. "We have tomorrow free, it's Sunday. I wonder what we're going to do with it during school hours."

Kikyo sat the infant on the counter, "What to do, what to do."She took a deep breath, "We have to shop for diapers and baby formula tomorrow."

Inuyasha patted the baby's head. "Let's just hope he doesn't crap his pants in the middle of he night."

* * *

The end of chapter two. Now they have the baby with them. What are they going to do about school? I have to think of the next chapter. Though I already have some ideas in mind. Thank you all for reviewing. It's going to thunderstorm here, I hope my PC doesn't go off.


	3. Baby Spree

Please read and review, it may bring longer and faster chapter. Who know?

Atratus Animus: Lol thanks.

Dark Genie: Yeah, but not tooo serious! Heheheh!

nura23:Really? Thanks, I'll try to make it funnier in each chapter . . . I'll try.

Kikyobellflower:Of course the baby will bring them closer. Now I need to think about what I have to do with the baby during school.

ittzumi: Another person that thinks it's funny! Thanks.

Cold Kikyo: Nice to know that we have something like that in common.

* * *

Aki slept through the night peacefully. Kikyo ran her fingers through his dirty blond hair, not that there's alot to run through. The baby slept in her room last night, it snuggled deep into it's blue blanket with a happy green dinosaur on it.

It yawned and slowly opened his eyes. It smiled, happily, "Aiiii!!"

"Come here you little cutie!" She hugged the small baby close to her chest.

Her bedroom door slid open. "Oi! At least knock before coming in!" Kikyo stood up with Aki in her hands. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to check on it!" Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest.

"Maaa-"

They both looked down at the five month old baby.

"Maaammmm . . . Maaama, Paaa- Papaaa!!" The infant grabbed their pajama sleeves. "Mama! Papa!"

"Wait a second-" Inuyasha twitched.

"We're not your parents, you misunderstand."

Aki pouted, "Mama . . .Papa . . ." He swung it's arms in the air wildly. "Mama!! Papa!!"

"No, we're not!! You got to be kidding!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Aki frowned. "Mama, Papa."

"It's stubborn," Kikyo sighed. She raised it up in the air so his butt was in Inuyasha's face. "What a cute baby." There was a bubbly noise coming from his butt.

"What is that?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha covered his nose and backed away. "I think it farted poo!"

The two looked at each other.

"Oh no, I'm not going to change it!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Well, you're a guy and he's a guy!" Kikyo replied.

"But the girls are the ones that do the baby stuff!!"

Kikyo carried the infant in one arm and grabbed Inuyasha with the other. "Then we'll both do it!"

"With what diapers?"

Kikyo paused and put her finger on her chin. "Do you have any suits?"

* * *

They entered the store in black clothes. Wearing a black hat and sunglasses. Even Aki was in black.

The baby looked at the department store in wonder. "Get a cart." Kikyo told him.

"On it." Inuyasha came back with a cart. Kikyo set the baby on the seat. "Over there!"

The sign read, 'Baby Supplies.'

"Perfect," Kikyo smiled wickedly. As soon as they got there they began throwing baby bottles, pacifiers and other baby products.

"Toss in the baby food too!" Kikyo shouted from across the isle.

"I know, I know!" Inuyasha grabbed some of the baby food and put in the cart.

Kikyo grabbed a rubber duckie and threw it onto the cart.

"Ehhh??" The baby looked at a dinosaur plushie. "Uuuuun," he kicked his legs and pointed at the toy.

"You want this, Aki kun?" Kikyo looked at the smilie face plastered onto the plush toy.

"Eikkk!!" He closed and opened his fingers.

"Here ya go."

"Let's go, before anyone from school sees us," Inuyasha said.

"Right."

Inuyasha counted he money left for him and Kikyo by his dad. "This'll be enough."

They walked to the register. The cashier looked at them awkwardly. "Has everything been fine?"

"Ummm, yeah," Inuyasha responded. He gave her the money. They left the store in a hurry.

Inuyasha carried the heavy bags while Kikyo carried Aki. "Aki's pants are smelling worse."

"Eyyyyaaaaah!!" Aki screamed in delight.

"Wait!" Kikyo came to a sudden stop.

"What?!" Inuyasha panicked.

"Did we get the baby wipes!?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." Kikyo wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"You exaggerate." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!"

"Uuuoooh?" Aki looked at them worriedly.

They reached the house. Inuyasha set the supply on the table.

Kikyo set up a thin blanket on the floor. She grabbed Aki from Inuyasha. "Come're Aki, let's get you into a new diaper." She turned to Inuyasha, "Come here."

"Why should I?"

"Because you should!" Kikyo threw her shoe at him.

He rubbed his forehead and knelt down next to her. Kikyo looked at him and then at Aki. They both nodded. Kikyo slowly removed the diaper from him.

"Gross!!" Inuyasha backed away.

Kikyo looked away from his diaper. "Ewww . . ." She lifted up Aki's legs and sure enough there was watery green crap there. "Keep Aki's legs up."

Inuyasha did as told.

Kikyo squinted and took the dirty diaper and rolled it up. She took Aki's legs from Inuyasha. And handed him the dirty diaper. "Throw this away."

Inuyasha looked at it in disgust. "Why don't you do it?"

"Papa!!" Aki pouted.

"Because I'm doing more work here." Kikyo told him calmly.

Inuyasha went to the bathroom in a hurry and threw it in the trash. He rushed back to were Kikyo was. He couldn't stand the smell of baby crap.

Kikyo had already put a fresh new diaper underneath Aki.

"Pass me a baby wipe."

Inuyasha opened the package and gave her a baby wipe.

She wiped the baby's bottom with it. "Powder."

Inuyasha turned the cap so the holes would show.

Kikyo grabbed it and let the powder fall on the infant's butt. She finally set Aki down and put the fresh diaper on him properly.

"Gwah?" Aki looked at Kikyo in wonder.

"How do you know these things?" Inuyasha asked.

"I had a baby sister once. But she died when she was 8 months old in a car crash. I almost died too, but that's in the past now." Kikyo put Aki in Inuyasha's lap. "I'm tired." Kikyo yawned.

"Me too."

"I'm going to take a small nap, kay?"

Aki looked at them and grabbed their sleeves. "Mamaa, Papaaa!"

"Come on, Aki. We have to get rest too." Kikyo took from Inuyasha's arms, but Aki still didn't let go of their sleeves.

"Mama, Papa."

"I think . . . he wants us to sleep together. . ." Inuyasha looked at the baby.

Aki smiled.

"Only for today." Kikyo said. _Sleep with Inuyasha?! What is this baby thinking. Oh right, he thinks we're his Mama and Papa. Sigh. I don't want him crying his head off._

Inuyasha grabbed some blankets and put them on the floor of the living room. He tossed in some pillows. "It's ready," he yawned.

They slid under the covers with Aki in the middle. Aki slowly closed his eyes as did Inuyasha, leaving Kikyo the only one awake. She got up and went to the kitchen. _So many things have happened these two days. This is becoming a nightmare. Should I tell Andi? No . . . I'll keep it a secret between Inuyasha and I._

Kikyo drank a cup of water then she put it in the sink. _This is all so confusing. Damn it, school's tomorrow and I don't know what to-_

She looked at Inuyasha. _Hey, he doesn't look so mean when sleeping._

She kneeled down next to him. She put her face near his and smiled. _Actually, he looks kinda cute._

She felt something push her from behind. She landed on his lips. Her eyes widened. She quickly leaned back. _I-I-I kissed him!_

She looked behind her and saw Aki smiling. So that's what pushed her. Well, it startled her more than pushed. She quickly grabbed Aki.

"Uhnn . . ." Inuyasha began walking up. _Cripes! What do I do?! He's waking up!_

Kikyo quietly, but quickly dove under the covers.

Inuyasha sat up and looked around. Kikyo pretended to sleep as she hugged Aki. "What was that?" He went back to sleep. _That was close._

Inuyasha woke up at 2 in the morning due to Aki's hair pulling. "Papa," Aki sniffed.

"What?"

"Gwah, gwah!! Aiiii!!" Aki began to cry.

"What's wrong, what's wrong?!" Inuyasha jumped up.

"Hiee," Aki patted his stomach.

"You're hungry," Aki had tears in his eyes and his stomach growled. "Don't cry anymore or you'll wake up Kikyo." He picked Aki up and headed for the kitchen. He opened the banana gerber bottle and dipped a baby spoon in it. "Say ahhh."

"Ahhhh," Aki opened his mouth. The delicious baby food entered his mouth. He swallowed it, "Ahhh."

Inuyasha dipped the spoon in the gerber food and put it in Aki's mouth.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you during school."

* * *

Uwah, I got a stomach ache. I ate too many stawberry short cakes. Now I still need to find out what to do with Aki while they're at school. . .


	4. Today at School: Part I

Kikyobellflower: I forgot about the existence of baby sitters. But it's to late to make them call one. But nice idea, I'll use it. Thanks!

Dark Genie: Lol sugar rushes!

nura23: Lol yeah.

Cold Kikyo: Thanks

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes. She felt strong arms embrace her. Her vision was blurry and it was dark. The picture slowly became clear. Kikyo's eyes widened. "In- Inuyasha." _Oh boy, what mess have I gotten into?!_

Kikyo tried pushing away, no use. He was too strong. She blushed remembering her accidental kiss with him. _It's not fair. Why is this happening to me?!_

Kikyo stiffened as she felt his hand run down her back slowly. Her name escaped his lips. "Kikyo."

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, trying to pull away. She sighed. _Darn, he won't let go_**.**

She felt his hot breath on her neck. She shivered. Kikyo ran her fingers threw his bangs. _He looks so peaceful, I'm sorry._

She yanked them as hard as she could.

Inuyasha winced and put each hand on the side of her face. So he was sorta on top of her,

"S-stop, wake up!" Kikyo said in a hoarse whisper.

"Huh?" Inuyasha opened his eyes and there was a flash.

They both looked beside them and saw Aki with a Polaroid camera. "Ai hee hee!"

"A-Aki!?" Inuyasha shouted. He looked below himself and saw a startled Kikyo. "Ki-kikyo?! What are you doing under there?"

"No! The question is what are _you _doing on me?!"

Inuyasha turned red.

"Now Aki, what did you take a picture of?" Kikyo asked him, sweetly.

He raised the picture in the air, "Kyaaaa!!" He laughed.

Kikyo and Inuyasha tried to pull it out of Aki's hold.

"Nuunnnn!!" Aki angrily pulled it back.

"Please, Aki. Give it!" Kikyo tried to pull it from his grasp again.

"Nunnnnnnn!!" he frowned and held the photogragh close to his small chest.

"Aki!" Inuyasha grabbed the photo from him

"Nnnn . . ." Aki began sniffing. "Nwahhh!!" He cried. He quickly snatched the photo from the startled Inuyasha.

Kikyo looked at the clock in the living room. "It's seven, we should be getting ready for school. And it doesn't look like Aki wants to give up on it anytime soon."

"What are we going to do about Aki when we're at school?" Inuyahsa asked.

"Well, it's too late to call a baby sitter. . . so perhaps . . ." Kikyo trailed off.

"Take him to school?!" Inuyasha asked. "No way! We'll be dead meat!"

Kikyo gave him a sorry look, "But it's the only way. We'll call a baby sitter tomorrow."

Inuyasha gave in, "Fine. Now how are we going to hide him? Everyone's going to find out."

"Aha!" Kikyo grabbed a cylinder shaped bag, big enough to hold Aki in it. "I think this'll do!"

Inuyasha looked at it, "I have another one. So we can both carry Aki without anyone suspecting anything."

"Right!" Kikyo put it in some blankets in the bag. Inuyasha did the same with his. "Come on, Aki!" Kikyo turned around.

Aki was crawling toward the bag. Kikyo picked him up and put him in the bag. She zipped it up, but left some space open so he could breath. "Daaa . . "

"Oh, I almost forgot." She grabbed the dinosaur plush toy and gave it to him. "There you go, all better."

"You sure he'll be alright" Kikyo looked through the small space. "Because the way you carry stuff, it looks dangerous."

Kikyo slapped the back of his head. "I'm going to change."

"Go."

Kikyo ran to her room and changed into new clothes. A black shirt and jeans. When Kikyo came back to the living room, Inuyasha was in different clothes.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait! Let me just pack in extra diapers, baby food and baby bottle!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked to school together.

"Gee, don't you have a car? You're rich aren't you?" Kikyo peeked in the space and saw Aki's eyes, looking at the wonderous world around him.

"Psh. . . "

"You don't have an answer to that. do you?" Kikyo smirked.

Inuyasha looked away, "So anyway, do you think Aki's going to be loud?"

Kikyo looked through the peep hole again. Aki giggled. "I hope not."

"Kikyo!?" Kagome ran over to them. "What are you doing walking with Inuyasha?" she whispered in Kikyo's ear.

"I'M NOT WALKING WITH HIM!!" Kikyo jumped back.

"Daa?" Aki asked.

"Shhhhh . . ." Kikyo pressed her finger against her lips.

"Shhhh," Aki copied.

"Well, we haven't been properly introduced yet. My name's Kagome," Kagome extended her hand toward him.

Inuyasha shook it, "I'm Inuyasha."

Kagome giggled, "It's really nice meeting you properly!" She turned around, practically flying. In a second she was gone.

"Oh no, the gates about to close! We won't be able to make it!" Kikyo yelled.

Inuyasha grabbed her waist. "In- Inuyasha," Kikyo bushed.

"Papa!" Aki screeched in delight. His heart jumped out in joy as they 'flew' over the school gate.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at the man who was closing the gate.

"You runt!" He yelled.

"Now to our chemistry class," Inuyasha let go of Kikyo. Kikyo remembered the accidental kiss again. Her shoulders drooped.

"Oi, Kikyo . . . something wrong?" Inuyasha moved in closer ot her.

Kikyo turned in to a deep shade of red.

"You have a fever?" Inuyasha moved in even closer.

"Ba-Baka!" Kikyo back away. "We're going to be late for class!"

"Right," He grabbed her waist once again.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Kikyo yelped.

"You said it yourself we're going to be late for class!"

"Daku!" Aki hugged his dinosaur.

They finally entered the classroom and Inuyasha set her down, before anyone had the chance to look. The chime bells rang and they sighed. "That was a close one."

"Hey!" Andi waved her hand. Inuyasha and Kikyo sat in their desks, for once Kikyo was sorta glad to be by Inuyasha.

"Hey," Kikyo felt comfortable sitting between Inuyasha and Andi. She scooched her chair toward the desk, making Aki pout from the screeching noise. "Sorry," Kikyo whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Andi asked.

"Nothing, heheh," she forced out her laugh. She set her bag down between her and Inuyasha. "Oh, boy." Kikyo slapped her hands on her face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope, nothin'"

"Go to your stations and get your testubes ready," Ms. Oshiro told them.

"Cripes, I hate labs," Kikyo took her bag to her station.

Aki stared at the classroom. "Daaa . . ." Then he remembered what 'Mama' said. "Shhh . . ."

Inuyasha sniffed the air. It smelled like shit. He looked at his lab partner, Koga then at Kikyo and her lab partner, Andi. "Go change Aki. It reeks."

Kikyo looked at him nervously. She raised her hand, "Ms. Oshiro! I really need to go to the bathroom!"

Inuyasha made a half smile. Kikyo turned around and stuck out her tongue.

"You may go, Ms. Kamura."

Kikyo grabbed her bag.

"Why are you taking your bag? Why not leave it here."

"Ummm . . . uhh."

Andi interrupted, "I think it's got personal girls stuff!"

Inuyasha and Koga laughed.

Kikyo cast a glare on them. "Thanks," she mouthed to Andi.

"You can go now." Ms. Oshiro conitinued the lesson.

Kikyo bowed and ran down to the restroom.

"She must of really need to go bad," Andi looked at the doorway.

Kikyo put her backpack on the counter. "Ok babycakes, let me change you into a brand new diaper!" She grabbed Aki and set him on the empty space near the sink.

* * *

Hey guys, it's a little shorter than usual. Anonymous readers, you can review now. I didn't know I had it on 'no anonymous reviews'. Heheh


	5. Today at School: Part II

yuzuki: Yeah, same thing happened to me with my aunt. The baby tried to get under my shirt. I got nervous, at first I didn't know what it wanted either.

Kikyobellflower: Thanks, I will!

nura23: thankx!

Chrysolite Heart: Yeah, I have thought about those things. Thanks for pointing it out.

1. My parents wouldn't trust me being home alone. So I decided to fit that in this story.

2. They do have some kind of relationship. Well, Kikyo's parents and Inutaisho, but I'll explain that in later chapter. D

3. I need them to be alone. Heheheh

4. I kinda saw that in a spanish soap opera. I don't like soap operas. but my mom was watching it and that scene got my attention.

5. I learned to say Mama and Papa and a few, very few other words around 5 months old so I decided to put that in the story.

Thanks! I loved your reviews! It really had me thinking about the future chapters!!

Cold Kikyo: Thanks! I'll try to update soon

Dark Genie: I wouldn't bring a baby to school either. Hehe

Aysiahime: Yeah, I like smart babies. Lol

MadeNew: Thanks, I'll try to update sooner.

* * *

"I'm back," Kikyo carefully set her bag next to the chair.

"That took a while," Andi's face had black ashes on it and her hair was frizzy like.

"What happened to you?" Kikyo looked at her wide eyed.

"The test tube exploded because I put in the wrong chemicals," Andi coughed. "But I'm alright."

Kikyo layed her head down, her body felt tired, she needed rest.

"Mama?" Aki asked, barely audible.

Kikyo gave him a small smile.

"Class Dismissed." Ms. Oshiro told them as the bell chimed for the next class.

"That fast?!" Kikyo stood up.

"Well, yeah. You were gone most of the period." Andi yawned and stretched.

"Really?" Kikyo pulled the strands of hair on the sides of her face in frusteration.

"Yup, you go on without me. I have to go to the bathroom," she pointed at her frizzy hair.

"Ok," Kikyo face looked red.

Andi was walking to the doorway when she stopped halfway, "Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"I'm ok, why?" Kikyo lifted up her bag. Everyone in the class was almost gone. It was just them and Inuyasha.

"You haven't made a joke about me being from Texas today and you look tired," Andi yawned. Tears were at the edge of her eyes, yawn tears, as she called them.

Andi looked at the floor, her headtilted to the side. Her eyebrows scrunche dup, "Is this what I think it is?"

"What?" Kikyo asked.

She bent down and looked at the photo on the ground with Inuyasha ontop of Kikyo. "You and Inuyasha ontop of eachother?"

Kikyo and Inuyasha gulped, "What?!" They remembered the picture Aki took of them.

Kikyo covered her eyes, "Oh come on! When I get my hands off your eyes, tell me what you see."

"Okay."

Kikyo uncovered her foreign friend's eyes.

"Oh! It's just a picture of the teacher!" Andi laughed.

Kikyo joined her, "See?"

Inuyasha tucked the real picture in his pocket. He smiled, "I'm going before I'm tardy."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Kikyo waved her hand at him.

Andi stared at the floor, "Kikyo?"

"Huh?" Kikyo turned around to meet her eyes, her hair flipped in the process. She revealed a worried look to her friend.

"If there is anything bothering you or anything extra special and new in your life, you would tell me wouldn't you?" Andi's eyebrows scrunched up. A sad smile came up on her face, "Right?"

Kikyo paused for a second and thought about Aki and all the stuff about moving in with Inuyasha, "I . . .I would tell you."

"Reallly?"

* * *

Inuyasha walked to class, He fiddled with the picture in his fingers. Suddenly he felt another photo behind that one. "Huh?" He took it out and pressed it against his chest and checked if anyone was there to see the picture. Nope, no one there. He looked at the seperate photo. His face in complete shock. He touched his liped, "Did she really?"

The photo showed Aki's thumb in the corner and Kikyo kissing Inuyasha in the middle of he picture. He looked at the clock, he was going to be late, Kikyo was probably at the class already. He walked hurridly down the steps. He tucked the photo in his pocket.

* * *

Kikyo sat in her desk, looking at her bag, he's been quiet. She felt the urge to check on him, she looked into the space in between the bag and the zipper and there. His eyes were shut. She dug in her bag and checked on his heartbeat, normal. She sighed.

Inuyasha sat down on her left. "Oi," Inuyasha called her.

"What?" Kikyo turned around.

"Ummm . . ." _On second thought . . . _"Nevermind"

"If you're going to say it, say it." Kikyo frowned and glared at him.

"Well . . ." Some thing interrupted them. Inuyasha looked up. "What the hell do _you _want?"

"Don't be rude!" Kikyo stepped on his foot. Inuyasha grunted in pain.

Kagome blushed and backed away a little, "Well . . ."

"Well . . .? Spit it out!" Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well . . . I-I was wondering if you'd be at the football game tomorrow night," Kagome smiled as she finished the sentence.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

Kagome's face lit up, "I'll see you then!" She quickly walked to her friends and soon the group was giggling and what not.

Kikyo looked over at the group then at Inuyasha. "Why are you going?"

"Going where?"Inuyasha unfolded his arms and let themdangle on his sides.

"To the football game!" Kikyo frowned.

"'Cause I want to," Inuyasha yawned.

"We have to take care of Aki," she whispered as she pulled his bangs.

"Well I can't reverse what I said,"Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and stretched.

"Dummy!" Kikyo huffed and sunk in her chair.

"He's been quiet," Inuyasha stated, meaning Aki.

Kikyo stuck her hand in the bag to check if he was still breathing. She panicked. She looked up at Inuyasha. "He's not there."

"Who?" Andi asked.

Inuyasha and Kikyo turned away from their conversation. The teacher came in just as the bell rang.

"Sensei!" Kikyo stood up, "I need to use the restroom."

"You may go, Ms. Kamura," Ms. Ito opened the text book.

Kikyo walked out in a hurry.

"I need go too," Inuyasha stood up from his chair.

Ms. Ito eyed him for a minute, she paused and grabbed the end of a strand of her hair. _Well . . . I really need a break from him so . . . "_Alright, you can go. Don't take too long."

"Alright!!" Inuyasha ran out of the class room. He ran further into the hallway, "Aki!?" He opened the gym doors. "AKI?!" No one was there.

* * *

"Aki?!" Kikyo called, she opened the door to the teachers lounge. Mr. Tran choked on his noodles. Kikyo quickly closed the door.

* * *

"AKI?!" Inuyasha called. He ran to the lunchroom. "AKI?!" Inuyasha bent down and crawled under the tables. The lunch ladies stopped preparing the food and stared at him. Inuyasha quickly ran out of the the lunch room.

* * *

Kikyo ran down the hall, she heard a splashing sound from the boy's restroom. She gulped and ran in, hoping no one will see her. She opened a stall and there she found Aki almost drowning in the toilet water. "AHHHHHHHHH!! AKI!!" Kikyo tried to pull him out, she couldn't, but she did manage to get his head out of the water. Aki coughed loudly.

"K-Kikyo? Is that y-you?" A guy asked. He walked to the stall Kikyo was in. The stall door was closed and just as he was going to open it . . .

Inuyasha burst into the bathroom and pushed the nerdy guy aside. He fell down on the wet floor and lifted his glasses so they wouldn't fall from his face.

"Kikyo!!" Inuyasha locked the door behind him.

"Inuyasha!!" Kikyo yelled.

The geeky guy picked himself up. He wondered what they were doing there yelling each other's names out loud.

Inuyasha and Kikyo grunted from behind the locked door. The geeky dude backed away, all red in the face.

"Can't get mph out!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then try harder!!" Kikyo yelled back.

"I'm trying!! I'm doing the best I can!" Inuyasha grunted.

The geeky guy covered his mouth, "Uh . . . "

_Dammit! His foot seems to be stuck in the flush thing!!_ Kikyo thought.

Kikyo took a breath and in a few seconds let it out. She stuck her hand in the toilet and felt Aki's small foot. "Help me . . get his foot out . . ."

"I would have done that even if you hadn't asked me, idiot!" Inuyasha stuck his hand into the toilet.

"Uwahhhhhhh!!" Aki cried. "Ayaaaaaaaaaa!!"

"A baby _t-that_ fast?" The geeky guy ran out of the bathroom with his hands over his ears.

Inuyasha and Kikyo pulled his foot out successfully. Water from the toilet was sprayed on them. Kikyo held Aki against her chest and covered his crying face. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and pulled her close to him as the water hit them.

"Uh! Uh oh!!" Kikyo and Inuyasha slipped on the floor hitting their heads on the stall door in the process.

Inuyasha raised his hand tiredly and unlocked the door. The door opened and they slid out. The water was still running from the toilet.

Inuyasha stood up, all wet. Inuyasha offered her help to get up. Kikyo shook her head, "I can do it." She held Aki securely against her, both were also soaking wet. She got up , she slipped. "Ope!"

Inuyasha caught her from behind. They both stared at each other awkwardly. Aki's new set of screams woke them up from the trance. "Accept help when you really need it." Inuyasha looked away. Aki's crying turned into sniffles.

"Well, let go of me then," Kikyo replied blushing.

Inuyasha let her go. He grabbed her by the wrist, "We should go home."

"You finally make sense," Kikyo pulled away.

Inuyasha held her wrist again, this time gently. "Come on. No time to fight." Inuyasha looked across the hall. "Aha! The elevator will be a good use since it's next to the nearest exit."

Aki snuggled deep into Kikyo's arms still sniffling. "But the door's right there," Kikyo cradled Aki to keep him from crying.

"Right . . ." Inuyasha quickly grabbed her by the waist and ran for the door.

* * *

They came home, out of breath. Aki had already started crying all over again. Kikyo walked to the bathroom.

She opened the bathroom door. "Wanna take a bath together, Aki?"

Aki was still crying, cold and wet from the water from the boy's bathroom. Kikyo turned on the faucet, "I just wonder how you ended up in the toilet." Then it clicked, she remembered the little stairs at the side of the toilet. Seriously, she did not know why that was there in the first place.

She undressed Aki and put him on the small chair. _Thank goodness he can sit up._

She also undressed and stepped in the warm water. She took Aki from the chair. Her hands supported the baby from going under he water. "Now, now, let's get you all washed up."

Inuyasha waited in front of the bathroom, feeling cold and wet, "Are you almost done?!"

"Almost!!" Kikyo called from inside.

_Feh, **ALMOST, **she says._

Please review and for those who have reviewed thank you very much. And again anonymous reviewers can review too now! It's been a while since my last update, I've been so busy. I skipped to the last chapter of the Inuyasha manga and it sucks!! Kagome stays in the feudal era wearing Kikyo's clothes and riding on Inuyasha's back . . .darn. I wished he would somehow stay with Kikyo. Oh well, I just saw the pics because well . . . I just didn't feel like reading. Heheh


	6. Falling Pyramid

inuxkag15: Thanks, I don't get alot Inukags.

lightyagamilover95: I didn't know it was you, Dark Genie, at first. So, are you going to update soon??

Kikyobellflower: Lol, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it was short.

nura23: Yay! You're here!

Cold Kikyo:Thanks!

Sonzai Taz: Yeah, the end was really bad. Well at least in my opinion.

Chrysolite Heart: Yay, I love your long reviews!

Mistress Senbon: I like the slave one, it sounds cool. But it would also be funny, picturing Inuyasha dancing, hahaha. And the mouse one is pretty original.

kittykatybug: Finally an update, Eh?! When I saw your review it looked as if you've been waiting for years. So I wrote even faster. It just got me all excited that you really wanted me to update so badly!

And thank you everyone else who's reading!!

* * *

Inuyasha's eyebrows scrunched up in pain. He burried the left side of his face deeper into his pillow. "Ah oww . . ." What was this pain? He finally opened his eyes and looked at his chest.

Aki sucked happily on his nipple.

"Ow gross!!" Inuyasha yelled, never feeling this violated in his life. He tried pulling the kid off him. He wouldn't let go, it actually made it worse. "Ki-" He quickly shut his mouth. There was no way he was going to embarrass himself in front of Kikyo. She'll have a laughing fit and she won't let the subject go until later on in life. In other words, if he tells her his life is _over._

"Damn," he whispered beneath his breath. It hurt badly. He pulled him away or tried to, only to receive a small, "Nuuu!" He yanked the baby off him.

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Aki cried. Inuyasha freaked and he looked around his room. The toy dinosaur Aki was playing with earlier was on the edge of his bed. He grabbed it and rubbed it against Aki's soft cheek. "D-don't cry! Or . . .Dinosaur will get very sad!"

"Nuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!!" Aki grabbed it's neck and threw the stuffed toy onto the floor. His feet kicked wildly. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" His angry face got redder by the second.

"Are you hungry, little guy?" Inuyasha asked.

Aki kept on screaming his head off. Inuyasha couldv'e sworn Aki's head was going to fall off.

He took him to the kitchen and sat him on the counter. Inuyasha quickly grabbed the baby food. The Gerber bottle popped when it opened. All the baby spoons were dirty, he sighed. He didn't feel like washing. He scooped some carrot baby food up using his index finger. "Here comes the train!"

Aki stopped crying as he felt Inuyasha's carrot goo covered finger enter his mouth. He grabbed Inuyasha finger and sucked it clean. "Bah." He finsihed. Inuyasha dipped his finger in the baby food again. This time Aki didn't wait for the little train to come to his mouth, he went straight for it. Once again, he licked it clean. "Papa! Bah!"

* * *

The next morning.

Kikyo found Inuyasha on a chair and Aki on the kitchen counter, sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha's index finger was smothered with carrot Gerber along with Aki's face and his shirt.

Kikyo changed Aki into a new one. He lazily opened one eye, "Ai?"

Inuyasha sat sat up, half awake. "Morning already?" He stood up from the chair.

"The baby sitter is coming by. She thinks your dad is here. So don't tell her anything about us living together."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just hurry and change, you got baby food all over you," Kikyo handed him an ironed shirt.

Inuyasha grabbed it.

"And what do you say?"

"What do you mean what do I say?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"I hate you." Kikyo picked Aki up.

"I hate you too."

Kikyo left the kitchen, feeling pretty pissed.

As soon as she left , Inuyasha sniffed his shirt. Kikyo's scent . . .

* * *

**Now . . . let's forward the fic - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Inuyasha pushed his foot in inside his shoe and then did the same with the other. Kikyo hasn't talked to him since this morning. Probably upset because she has to take care of Aki while he's taking a break.

"Papa?"Aki crawled up beside him. "Papa?"

Inuyasha looked to his side and patted his head. Inuyasha looked behind him, wondering if Kikyo was there. She wasn't, just Aki's dinosaur in the middle of the hall, probably to heavy to haul it around.

"Bye, Buddy," Inuyasha stood up. "Take care of you Mama for me."

"Pa-" Aki's voice trembled. "Papa?"

Inuyasha looked back then headed for the door and touched it.

"Papa?" Aki shut his eyes started sniffing.

"Oh, come on. I'll be right back"

"U-u- uwahhhhh!!"

"KIKYO!!"

Kikyo came running down the hall, "What is it?!"

"Aki started crying."

Kikyo picked Aki up and cradled him in her arms. "Geez, just leave already."

"Fine."

Kikyo patted Aki's back as Inuyasha left.

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, wondering if he should really leave Kikyo like that. . .pft she can take care of herself and Aki. He walked faster. Or can she not? He walked faster. Oh whatever he should enjoy himself. He walked faster. And since when did he care about her?"

Before he knew it he was already at the bleachers. Kagome got in front of the bleachers along with the other cheerleaders.

"Hey, I thought you were a jock." A guy with black hair scooted over to him.

"I am. A jock who's too cool for sports." He threw a rock that was lying next to him and threw it at a cheerleader's head, making them loose their balance. The whole pyramid of cheerleaders came tumbling down. "SSSSSSSSSS . . . . that's gunna leave a scratch. So, you are?"

"Haru, you?"

"Inuyasha."

Kagome looked up at the bleachers. There was Inuyasha talking some other dude. Was she that boring? Blood ran down her knee from the fall. She wondered who threw that rock, but it sure got her mad.

Inuyasha scratched his head and stood up. "I have to go before the teachers find out it was me who threw the rock."

"Alright dude, bye."

"Bye," he jumped down from the bleachers, landing perfectly.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha leaving. She quickly dropped the bandaid on the floor and ignored the blood running down her knee. "Wait!" She ran toward him, ignoring the pain.

Inuyasha looked back at the screaming girl behind him, yelling for him to wait for her. He stopped walking.

Kagome reached him. Out of breath ,she panted. "In- Inuyasha. I wanna go home. C-can you take me? Pant."

Inuyasha looked at her knee then back at her. "Ok," he sighed. "But first we have to disinfect your wound."

Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha put her arm around his shoulder and helped her walk to the bench. He wouldn't be caught dead carrying her bridal style. Kagome sat down, trying not to smile so much. Inuyasha grabbed the alcohol that was on the bench. Kagome 's smile quickly faded. "I'm not gunna lie to you, this is going to sting alot."

Kagome looked away as Inuyasha pressed the alcohol on the cotton ball against her skin. Kagome winced. Inuyasha stuck a band aid on her knee.

"Thanks," Kagome stood up, but fell back down from the pain in knee. "Owww . . ."

Inuyasha put her arm around his neck once again, and tried to walk as fast as he could, hoping no one saw him. When they were far enough from school grounds, he let her go and bent down. "Get on my back, it'll be faster."

Kagome blushed, "Really?!"

"Yeah, really. Hurry!"

Kagome got on carefully.

"Where do you live?" Inuyasha steadied himself.

She told him her address and held tighter onto his shoulders. Inuyasha ran as fast he could, hoping he wouldn't get caught. He came to an abrupt spot, almost throwing Kagome over. "Is this the place?"

Sorry for the wait. I went on a vacation. It sucked. My parents told me we were going an hour before we went. So I had an hour to pack and myspace, stuff like that. I tried to right more, but we had to leave. I missed you guys.


	7. So Happy Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor the song, 'Happy together' It belongs to the Turtles

Mistress Senbon: Thanks!

Kikyobellflower:Haha yeah.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Listen up everybody!!" Ms. Oshiro slammed a theatre book on her desk three times in a row.

"Gee, why do you have to be so loud. Especially in the morning?" Koga rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Koga, shu-" She cleared her throat. " Be quiet, young man."

Koga flipped his pencil in the air. It somehow knocked over some of the teacher's stuff on the desk.

Ms. Oshiro tried to not to pull out her hair from her head. "Koga, you've been a bad boy!!"

Everyone grew quiet. Inuyasha broke the silence, "That's just plain perverted." The class laughed.

"Wow, Ms. I didn't think you thought about me that way," Koga smirked.

"Why, you little brats," Ms. Oshiro took a deep breath, slowly, she let it out. "As I was saying. There will be a musical everyone in the class has to be part of."

The class groaned.

"You will randomly pass out a role from the black box." She took it out from under the desk. "The musical will be based on one song." She smiled. "Happy Together. There will be three guys and three girls singing in the lead. And the rest will be back up dancers and singers. " She passed them out.

Koga opened his. "Damn it!"**:**

**LEAD ROLE**

Inuyasha looked over at his paper and laughed. "Ha! There is only a 2 out of 3 chance that I will get a lead role. It's almost impossi-" He opened his own paper.**:**

**LEAD ROLE.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"That's what you get." Koga threw his paper to the side of his desk.

"You two, lead role? I wonder how this will turn out, " Ms. Oshi wrote on her composition book.

Kagome jumped up and down. "I got the lead role!!" She and her friends excitedly talked about it as Ms. Oshi wrote it down.

"Let's see what we got here . . ." Kikyo turned to Andi "Wanna open it togeth-"

Andi had already opened it. "N-no, this can't be . . ."**:**

**LEAD ROLE**

"Sucks for you," Kikyo opened hers.**:**

**LEAD ROLE**

"HELL NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

From the other side of the room came a dissappointed sigh.

**LEAD ROLE.**

Haru banged his head on his desk as the Teacher wrote it down.

* * *

Kikyo picked Aki up from the babysitter's. Her mind had been on the whole musical thing. It's been annoying the heck out of her. She slid the door open and left her shoes at the front.

"Mama?" Aki asked.

"Mama's alright, Aki." Kikyo patted his back. She sat by Inuyasha on the couch. Then scooted a few inches away. "So . . . what do you want to eat?"

"I dunno, whatever you want. . ."

"This sucks." They both said in unison.

"I hate stuff like this," Kikyo ran her finger threw her bangs.

"Hey at least we aren't the only ones with the lead role. Hehehe, it would be funny I weren't the one stage."

* * *

**Allllllll Right viewers . . . I have no idea what else to put so let's skip ahead to tomorrow - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Darn it . . . forget it, I'm to lazy to put in space between the lines so . . . --**

Inuyasha and Kikyo ran into the classroom, seconds before the bell rang.

Ms. Oshi handed out papers with Lyrics on them. The title was 'Happy together'. Kikyo sighed.

"I must inform you, because of this musical, you will stay in your homeroom the whole day. Now, I will discuss the partners of the lead roles. Andi." Ms. Oshi looked at the nervous looking girl.

Andi nervously looked around.

"You will be paired with . . . Koga."

They both stood up, "WHAT?!/WHAT?!"

"And Inuyasha you will be paired with . . . ."

_Me! Please be me! Please! Please! Please! _Kagome pleaded in her brain.

"Kikyo"

All three of them stood up "WHAT?!/WHAT?!/WHAT?!"

"So Kagome, that leaves you with Haru. I will work with you six and the others, go to the classroom next door." Everyone left the room. "Now, let me work with the guys first. Ok ladies?"

"Kay!" Kagome smiled.

Kikyo stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Wait, for this part we'll need both guys and girls."

"Darn!" Both Kikyo and Andi yelled.

"Guys, get in a row, Girls, get in front of your partner." Ms. Oshi looked at the lyrics. "Okay, Guys, hug your partner."

"WHAT?!" Koga frowned. "I'm not hugging anybody."

"It's not like _I _want your filthy hands on me." Andi put her hands on her hips.

"I can't do this," Inuyasha told her.

"Well if you don't you'll fail the semester." Ms. Oshi said strictly.

Everyone groaned.

"Now do as I say. Put your hands around your partner. And girls, hug their arms."

Everyone did as she said. "Hey, don't press!" Kikyo scowled.

"I'm not!" Inuyasha retorted.

"No fighting!" Ms. Oshi yelled.

They shut up. Ms. Oshi put on the background music. "Sway from side to side. Andi start with 'Imagine me and you.' Koga after that say 'I do'" Ms. Oshi turned off the music. "Now Kikyo, you say 'I think about you day and night."

"Well, we all know that's not true," Kikyo blurted out.

"Hey!" Ms. Oshi scolded. Kikyo clamped her mouth shut. "Then Inuyasha, you say 'It's only right.''

Inuyasha snorted.

"Kagome, you say 'To think about the girl you love.' Haru, you say, 'And hold her tight'. After that altogether say 'Happy together.'" She put on the music.

They swayed side to side.

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together  
_

Ms. Oshi clapped, "I didn't think you guys could sing! That was great." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, amazed. Not only is her cooking great, but her voice is too. Little did he know that Kikyo was thinking the same thing about him. She blushed.

"Then get beside you partner. Koga, when you say 'If I should call you up, invest a dime''' Do the phone sign with your hands and face your partner. Inuyasha you just say 'And you say you belong to me and ease my mind'. Haru when you say 'Imagine how the world could be, so very fine' spread your arms. Then altogether say 'Happy together' and spread your arms. Now let's start over." She put on the background music again. Everyone groaned.

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

Koga stepped on Inuyasha's foot and smirked as Inuyasha winced.

_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind_

Inuyasha sang.

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

Haru spread his arms, hitting Inuyasha on the face then put them back down.

_So happy together_

The girls got on their knees and spread their arms apart, accidentally slapping themselves in their faces. "OWWWWWWWWW!!"

The guys did the same mistake and slapped themselves while spreading their arms. "Ahhh!"

"STOP!!" Ms. Oshi stopped the music and scolded them. "Spread farther apart! Dumb asses!!"

They started the music again, this time around it went smoothly. "Perfect!" Ms. Oshi jumped up and clapped. "Now, when you sing this verse, 'I can't see me lovin' nobody but you. For all my life. When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue For all my life' get on your knees and shake your hands together as if you were begging."

"What?! I'm not begging!!" Koga crossed his arms.

Andi yawned, "I thought that was a cool idea."

"I agree with Andi." Kikyo told him.

"But Ms. Oshi! If you put _her _brain in a bird it would fly backwards!!"

"Say what?!" Andi got her fist ready.

"The dang bird will fly backwards, I tell you!!" Koga turned to his side to face Andi. His face collided with a punch. He landed on the floor. Andi got on top of him and started to punch him again.

"Stop fighting!!" Ms. Oshi yelled.

Kagome watched in horror.

Inuyasha and Haru had to pull her off of Koga, that freakin' hard.

"Why aren't you doing anything? She's your friend," Ms. Oshi asked Kikyo.

"He deserved it." Kikyo leaned on a desk. Ms. Oshi gave her a look. "But, I feel sorry for the guy, so I'll help. Eheheh" Kikyo shook Andi's shoulder. "The poor fellow has had enough already. Andi!"

Andi stopped trying to punch him and calmed down.

"Come on. We're taking a break to the lunchroom."

Koga muttered curse words under his breath on the way. Andi pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

When they got there Ms. Oshi put and icy cold steak on his black eye. "I hope this will heal before the musical."

Koga heard some snickering from Haru and Inuyasha. "Shut up," he muttered.

"You got pwned!" Inuyasha pointed at him.

"By a girl!" Haru added.

"Damn you."

"You guys can leave early." Ms. Oshi told them.

"Awesome!" Kikyo and everyone else ran out the door except for Koga. He walked . Inuyasha let the door go, smacking Koga in the face.

* * *

I love this song. So happy together. It's sad that Bernie Mac died. I mean he looked so full of life and active. By the way, did you know about the actor who died on the movie scene? They were at a scene at the dinner table. The actor started laughing and then he died. I think that's a pretty nice way of dieing. Die laughing . . .hmmm. Anyways! Please review!! Who knows? I might update tomorrow.

If I should call you up, invest a dime


	8. So Happy Together II

nura23: Thank You!

Mistress Senbon: I didn't want make a Romeo and Juliet play, that's way too cliche for me. Yayyyyyy for uniqueness!!

Sonzai Taz: Really? Thanks!

Kikyobellflower: Lol I love that song, So happy together!!

kittykatybug: Yay!

Chrysolite Heart: Your review was long and awesome! It made me wanna write more and more! Actually everyone's did! Well, I guess Koga will have to wear make up on the night of the musical. Well, everyone has to or else they'll look like ghosts.

lightyagamilover95:You're back, my dear friend! Yeah school is pretty hard on us with homework and all. Sigh.

Thank you for all the reviews! Does Happy dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor 'Happy Together'

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo ran to school, quickly. They were almost late. They barged in the room. Andi, Koga, Haru and Kagome were already there. Everyone else was in another class room. Koga's black eye looked worse, he wasn't facing Andi at all. Andi did the same and did her best to ignore him.

"About time," Haru tapped his fingers against his desk.

"Where's Ms. O-Shit?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I heard that!" Ms. Oshi restrained herself from hitting him. "Let's start, get in you places. Let's see what you remember."

They lazily and unwillingly got into their positions.

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

Everyone sang lazily.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life  
_

"Terrible! You guys did better yesterday! Come on try again."

**A few minutes later - - - - - - - - -**

"A little better. You need more energy." Ms. Oshi scratched her head. "Alright guys, start over." She started the music.

"Wait, when do we have to perform?" Kikyo asked.

"In a few days and no complaining!"

Everyone glared at her. She started the music.

"Wait." Inuyasha stopped her.

"What?" She turned off the music.

"You were probably alive during the time this came out, huh?"

"What?! No! I'm 28 you moron!" Ms. Oshi wanted to pull her hair out of her skull, she could already imagine it. "That was back in '67." She turned the music back on.

"So wait a second." Haru started.

"What is it?!" Ms. Oshi turned the music off.

"So this was back in sixties? Then why do we have to sing it _now._"

"Cause we _can_! Anymore questions?" Ms. Oshi looked around. "No? Very well then." She pushed the button the stereo.

"Oh! Ms. I got a a question!" Andi shouted over the music.

Ms. Oshi quickly turned around. "WHAT?!"

"Gee, Ms. You don't have to be so rude." Andi frowned.

"I wasn't being rude. Now what's you question?" Ms. Oshi asked only moving her lips, teeth locked up together.

"Now, Ms. With all that rudeness I just don't feel like asking anymore." Andi crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you need to say it, say it!" Ms. Oshi's nails clawing the table.

"I just told you, I don't feel like it," Andi pushed her under lip further out.

Ms. Oshi took a deep breath and turned on the music.

_Imagine me and you, I do_

Koga glared at Andi.

_I think about you day and night_

Kikyo sang.

Silence . . .

Inuyasha looked to his left then to his right, only moving his eyes. "Oh crap I forgot my lines."

"_'_It's only right', Inuyasha, 'It's only right.'" Ms. Oshi reminded him.

"What's only right?"

"Those are the lyrics! Doofus!" Kikyo yelled at him.

"You're the doofus, Doofus!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.

"Hey, it wasn't his fault!" Kagome told her in an infuriating way.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Ms. Oshi cut the music. "No fighting. I don't want anything to happen to anyone like it happened to Koga."

Koga looked away in embarrassment. Haru chuckled. Kikyo leaned back on a storage closet, a huge bag of flour fell on her head. "Eck!" The white powder went everywhere. She coughed as did everyone else. Kikyo was covered in white flour. "What was that doing there?!"

"I bake," Ms. Oshi said as she grabbed the broom.

Kikyo angrily shook her head. Inuyasha and the other guys laughed.

"Haha. Burn!" Koga pointed at Kikyo.

Andi looked around, "A Martha Stewart? Hey isn't Martha, the one who smuggled flower and eggs into her jail cell??"

Kikyo hit Koga with some flower in the face, "At least I didn't get a black eye!"

Koga grabbed a handful of flower and threw it toward Kikyo. She dodged it and it hit Haru.

"Oh cool! A flour fight!" Andi grabbed some flower from the floor and hit Inuyasha, purposely. Pretty soon everone started fighting.

"Stop!!" Ms. Oshi yelled.

Everyone dropped the flour they were loading in their hands.

"Clean up and then leave my room!" She paused. "On second thought, leave!"

Everyone left silently.

"Wait!" Ms. Oshi stopped them. "I know what you guys are trying to do. Well guess what? You are still going to practice."

Everyone turned around, still powdered with flour from earlier

They walked in the classroom and she started the music.

They got into their positions.

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life  
_

Ms. Oshi stopped the music, "Better."

"Andi you sing this part as you circle around him once then hug his arm."

"Don't be surprised if I throw up," And grunted.

"You better not, wench." Koga growled.

"You better choose your words carefully, dumbbutt."

Ms. Oshi gave them a stern look. "Kikyo when you you sing this line," She pointed it out on the paper. Do a small twirl as you put his arm around you."

"Eh," They shrugged.

"When you say this, Kagome. You . . . let's see . . ummm . . . do the same as Andi did. And guys while they are doing this snap your fingers to the beat." She started the music.

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me_

Andi circled around him once and then hugged his arm.

_No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be_

Kikyo's head collided with Inuyasha's chin "Ow!" Inuyasha rubbed his chin. "What the hell?!"

"Ouch, it hurts me more than it hurts you!" Kikyo held the onto the top of her head in pain.

"I beg to differ. You and that huge head!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo smacked him ontop of his head with her karate chop she learned from TV.

"You two! No fighting!!" Ms. Oshi scolded.

They got quiet. Inuyasha broke the silence, "Is it lunch time yet?"

"You won't get lunch unless you do this perfectly!" Ms. Oshi wagged her finger at them. "I locked your 'bentos in the closet." She chuckled.

Everyone groaned along with their stomachs. (A/N: Obentos are japanese lunch boxes.)

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together_

Ms. Oshi had tears in her eyes. "So beautiful! And just for me!"

"No it wasn't, we're hungry." They all said.

"Shut up no one asked you," told them.

"Can we go now?" Koga asked impatiently.

"Go ahead, but report back to this classroom."

Everyone ran off.

Kagome walked over to the two friends, "Would you mind if I sat here?"

They shook their heads, "No, not at all."

She sat with Andi and Kikyo, "Thank you.". They ate Rice Balls happily excpet for Andi who ate her steak.

"I can't wait 'til this is all over," Kikyo sighed.

"Yep, you're right." Andi agreed.

* * *

"Aww man, lunch break comes and goes so fast," Andi swung her arms.

"Well, if there aren't anymore slip ups we would finish up much faster." Ms. Oshi looked into her book. "Do the same dance for the 'For all my life' verses. Oh and this time, girls are going to sing, but do the same moves. Got it."

"Got it," they said, unwillingly.

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

"Great! Together we can beat Ms. Ito's class's Romeo and Juliet. Ehehehhe! She won't win for sure! " Ms. Oshi jumped up and down.

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothin'" She giggled at the thought of the other class losing. "Hey, you kids. I've notice something. You guys shortened my name to Oshi."

"What about it?" Koga asked.

"Nothing, I thought it was sweet. We will definately beat Ms. Ito. There's no way you can make Ito into a shorter cute name!!" She triumphantly waves a team Oshi flag.

"But we also call you Ms. O-shit." Inuyasha stated.

"Shut up, no one's asking you, you twerp." A vein popped up. " Oh yeah, the class will sing along with you in some verses. You won't have to seeing the Babababa part. While they are doing this, you guys have to be in same positions as you were in the beginning. Here are the pages, you just say your line when it's your time. On and there's another thing! The class is coming!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" They all said at the same time. It was embarassing enough doing it in front of themselves.

Their classmates walked in. Ms. Oshi explained what they were going to do.

"Now you kids, over there! Main roles. In the end when they are singing 'so happy together'. . ." Ms. Oshi smirked. "The guys will have the girls in their arms and they will lean down, with their hand supporting the gal's back of course and then . . ." Ms. Oshiro chuckled childishly. "You will kiss her."

'Kiss her . . .kiss her . . .kiss her,' Their teacher's voice echoed in the teen's heads. Everyone grew quiet.

Silence.

Silence once again . . .

" . . . NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"You don't have to _really _kiss her. You can just put your mouth over her's. Besides, you don't have to do it now. You can do it tomorrow night."

* * *

A few minutes later . . . after all that argueing. . . .

Everyone go into their positions.

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba

Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together

So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together  
So happy together  
Happy together  
So happy together  
So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry you haven't seen Aki chan lately. He'll be here in the next chappie! School is coming, my summer is over . . . . wahhh . . . oh and can you guys what age I am? I doesn't count if you're the one who I told. Kay? Love you guys!!


	9. Curtains Rise

Kikyobellflower:The kiss scene is finally here! It's been some days since I've updated

Mistress Senbon: Do you watch That 70's Show, really hilarious. The musical episode had the song 'Happy Together' it. It motivated me to add that here.

Kikyo worriedly put on a small dress, it came down, just above her knee. The theatre class let her and the others borrow them. The guys just wore black pants and a white top.

Aki was with the babysitter. Kikyo sighed, she hasn't been spending enough time with him lately.

"Are you ready, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, trying to avoid the thought of doing a kiss scene with her.

"Knock before you come in next time. " Kikyo smoothed out the ends of her dress.

"Let's go before we're late," Inuyasha told her. "Get on my back, we're going to have hurry and let's face it, you're a slow runner."

Kikyo stuck her tongue out at him and hopped on his back.

Inuyasha hurried to the school.

* * *

Moments later.

"Are we late?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kikyo stepped in.

"Thank goodness you two are here!" Ms. Oshi let out a sigh of relief. She then smashed them both on the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Don't ever scare me like that!" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now let's head over there, it's almost our turn. We must beat Ms. Ito!!"

They arrived behind the curtain.

"Now give it up for Ms. Oshiro's class in 'Happy Together'." The student on the microphone announced.

The curtains rose. . .

_Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
To think about the girl you love and hold her tight  
So happy together_

_If I should call you up, invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together_

_I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
For all my life_

_Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together_

_Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba_

_Me and you and you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
So happy together_

_So happy together  
How is the weather  
So happy together  
We're happy together_

Everything was going perfectly.

Koga dipped Andi. She closed her eyes in disgust as he layed his lips on her's.

_Oh no no no no no no no this isn't happening. I wanted to remain kissless for Inuyasha . . . _Kagome thought as she felt Haru's lips on her's. She thought she was going to cry.

Kikyo worriedly looked at Inuyasha as his eyes softened. He layed his lips on her's then the unpredictable happened. He slipped his tongue in her mouth.

Kikyo nearly melted as her eyes widened. Weirdly, she kissed him back.

Their lips parted.

"Kik-" she heard him say as he faced her. His face was red and he looked extremely embarrassed.

Before they knew it, the song ended.

Ms. Oshiro jumped for joy, "Wasn't that perfect?!" She told Mr. Tran. "My wonderful students!"

The curtains closed. Koga dropped Andi on the floor. She rubbed her butt, "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Mama! Papa!" Aki giggled and stretched his arms toward Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Aki?!" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha also looked alarmed.

The babysitter smiled. "Great job, Haru."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Haru asked asked as he scratched his head.

"I came here two see," She turned to Inuyasha and Kikyo. "I didn't know you two would also be here."

"You know them?!" Haru asked.

"Yes, they-"

Kikyo quickly cut in, "She baby sits my baby cousin. Has he been a handful?" She took the baby from the older woman's arms. "Mama! Papa!" Aki squealed and grabbed Inuyasha's and Kikyo's hair.

"Did that baby just call you Mama and Papa?" Koga neared them. "What's up with that?"

Andi neared them as did Kagome. "Kikyo, is this baby, possibly, Your's and Inuyasha's?" Andi asked.

Kagome looked at them shocked.

"Wha-what?!" Inuyasha and Kikyo stuttered.

"He's just my baby cousin! He calls everthing Mama and Papa!" Kikyo told them.

"I've seen that crazy kid call cats and dogs Mama and Papa!" Inuyasha nervously stated. "Where the hell did you get that idea?" He hit Koga on the head.

"That's weird," Haru patted Aki's head.

"Bwah!" Aki cuddled up against Kikyo. He grabbed Inuyasha's bangs. "Papa!!"

"That kid is about seven months old, take good care of him. He's really delicate." The babysitter waved good bye. "We have to leave." She left with Haru. "Bye, guys."

"Awww! He's such a cute baby,"Andi patted his back.

"Yeah he is!" Kagome patted his head.

"Don't touch him, Andi, your ugly germs will go on him," Koga warned her.

"Shut up!" Andi smacked him on the head with her hand. "No one asked you."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo arrived home with Aki. Neither of them dared to face each other.

Inuyasha headed for his room.

Kikyo stopped him, "Ummm . . . Inuyasha!"

"I'm tired I'm going to sleep," Inuyasha closed the to his room shut.

Kikyo held Aki close to her, "He doesn't want to face me, it's probably for the best."

"Mama?" Aki looked up at her.

"Hmm . . ." She lifted Aki up, "So we were wrong, you're seven months old." Kikyo turned her head away from him. "You smell . . ."

* * *

Where'd all my reviewers go?! O.O Lol. Please review though! Thank you, everyone for reading! Sry for the short chapter, and it doesn't look like I put much effort in it . . .I'll try to make up for it next time.


	10. Mom Comes

"You must be tired of being stuck in this place, ne, Aki?" Kikyo ruffled his hair.

"Da?" Aki questionably looked up at her.

"Let's go out," Kikyo hugged him.

Inuyasha came in the living room.

Kikyo looked away from him, _Don't think about, don't think about the kiss. Let's think happy thoughts. Uh. . .Uh . . bunnies, flowers. 'Ask him to go out with you and Aki' _A little voice came from the back of her head. '_Ask him.'_

Kikyo looked at him then turned away, _I can't . . ._she told the voice. _'Yes, you can.' _She gulped, "S-say Inuyasha. Aki must be tired of staying inside. . . let's go out for the day." She put her chin on Aki's head.

Inuyasha's eyebrows lifted up. "Sure. Let's go." Inuyasha stood up, normally.

"Hear that Aki? We're going out somewhere!" Kikyo said, excitedly.

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Aki would you like to go to the toy store?"

* * *

Later . . . at the toy store . . .

Kikyo held Aki close to her chest. "Oi Aki," Inuyasha grabbed a stuffed pig. "It's a pig, say piiiiiig"

Aki looked at him, pretty confused.

"Piiiig, Aki chan. Say pig." Kikyo encouraged him.

"Peeeeeeee!!" Aki squealed in delight. Aki looked behind Inuyasha and saw a woman breast feeding her baby. "Muuuu?" He turned to Kikyo, "Mama!" He looked for her breasts. "Mama . . ."

"I think he's looking for-" Inuyasha was cut off mid-sentance.

"Shut up! I know what he's looking for. Aki, no!" She pulled him away from her chest. Aki immediately started crying. "Uwaaaaaaaah!!"

"Oh no, I made him cry. Was I too rough on him?" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, looking like she was about to cry herself.

Inuyasha took him away from her, " It's ok Aki, just let it go. You're getting too big for that . . ."

Kikyo came closer to them, "Oh Aki, I'm sorry." She kissed the top of his head. Aki calmed down. "Mama, Papa," he patted his stomach as gurgling sounds came from it.

"You wanna go eat?" Inuyasha asked. Aki put his head on Inuyasha's chest.

They walked to the elevator. He pressed the level 1 button.

After a few moments they were at the ice cream shop. Aki dip his spoon into the strawberry ice cream, awkwardly and pointed it at Kikyo's mouth.

"Huh? For me?"Kikyo asked.

"Da!" Aki kicked his feet happily.

Kikyo smiled and ate the strawberry ice cream Aki was offering her. "Yum, it was delicious." Kikyo laughed a little at his big smile.

Again, with effort Aki dipped the spoon in the ice cream. Now he pointed it at Inuyasha, "Papa!"

Kikyo's heart slowed down. Was he going to eat that with her germs on it?

He looked over at Kikyo and smiled. A sly smile. He ate the ice cream, "That was really great, Aki."

Kikyo blushed. He had already kissed her. _This is nothing new, _Kikyo looked away.

"What's the matter? You're all red," Inuyasha neared her face.

Kikyo got redder. Inuyasha lifted up his hand and was about to lay his hand on her forehead. Kikyo blocked it, "I'm alright." Seeing Aki having a tough time dipping his spoon in, she fed him herself. "There that's much easier."

Aki ate happily. Kikyo's cell phone rang. She picked it up, "Hello?" A few seconds past Kikyo almost jumped out of her chair. She put her hand over the phone. "It's my mom and she's coming in an hour."

"What?!" Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Aki. "We have to go now."

"Mom, I'll talk to you when you get home." Kikyo hung up. "Where are we going to put Aki?!"

"I don't know!" Inuyasha and Kikyo began running towards home. "We can ask the babysitter."

"On such short notice?!" Kikyo asked, turning left. "And she works today."

"Well, Haru's there. He can take care of him." Inuyasha pulled Kikyo to Haru's house.

"But do you think he can be able to? . . .Without any help?"

"He can try!" Inuyasha hid behind a tree. "Go, it'd look weird if I came with you."

Kikyo ran to the door and knocked. She waited impatiently, tapping her foot on the steps. After a few seconds, she knocked on the door again. "Coming!" She heard from inside. The door opened.

"Haru!"

"Kikyo?"

"Please take care of my little cousin! I have something urgent coming up!"

"What is it? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. But can you please take care of Aki?"

"I-I dunno, I . . .can try . . ."

"Thank you so much, Haru," She gave him the baby bag. Then handed him Aki. "I gotta go! Bye!" Kikyo ran down the street.

"Uhh . . . ok," Haru looked down at Aki and sighed.

As soon as Haru went inside, Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and followed Kikyo. He quickly catched up to her. He grabbed her by the waist and barged inside the house.

"Hurry, help me pick up Aki's toys." Kikyo picked up the dinosaur on the floor and handed it to Inuyasha. "I'll make some stew."

"Alright," Inuyasha picked up the toys, he put them in his closet . . . for now.

* * *

"Hello?!" Kikyo mother opened the door. She looked inside of the kitchen. "Kikyo!" She gave her daughter a warm hug.

"Hi, Mom." Kikyo smiled.

"What are you cooking, it smells great."

"Stew." Kikyo poured some into a bowl. "Here, you must be hungry."

"You read my stomach." She took her bowl to the table. "Where's Inutaisho?"

"He left, right after I came."

"What?! But, you're not alone, right?"

Inuyasha came in kitchen. "Hello."

"Inuyasha kun! You've grown since the last time I saw you!" Mrs. Kamura stood up from her chair. "You're taller then me."

"Have I met you before?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course you have. Kikyo would always come to play. But that was when you were four, I don't expect you to remember."

"Play?" Inuyasha and Kikyo asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Kamura put down her bag. "I always carry one picture of you and Kikyo." She searched in the bag. "Here it is."

Inuyasha and Kikyo moved closer to see the picture.

Kikyo got red and snatched the picture away.

"You two always loved bathing together. It was really cute seeing you both splash each other.

Inuyasha looked away.

"Aww, don't be shy you two." She brought hand up to her mouth and yawned. "I'm sleepy. Inuyasha kun, if you don't mind, can you set a bed up for me?"

"Sure thing." He went into another room.

"This gives us a little while alone." The mother turned to her daughter. "How has every thing been?"

"It's been alright, even though Inutaisho bailed on us." Kikyo paused. ". . . Are you taking me . . home?"

Inuyasha hid behing the wall, near the kitchen entrance. He pressed his ear against the wall.

"That's what I came here for. I'm taking you to Italy." She smiled. "Doesn't that sound exciting?!"

Kikyo's eyebrows went up in worry. "That- that sounds great . . ." Aki's smiling face appeared in her mind.

"What's with the sad tone of voice?" Mrs. Kamura put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "So are you coming or what? We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha came from behind the wall, "Mrs. Kamura, your bed's ready."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She walked to the room, smiling to herself.

"Sounds like a great opportunity, you should go." Inuyasha told her.

Kikyo stood there quietly.

"I mean . . I can take care of Aki myself, just fine. But, without your parents . . .you might be lonely."

Still no answer from Kikyo. You could hear the door shut in Mrs. Kamura's room.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and walked her outside. "I'm telling you, it'll be alright. Aki will be fine, I promise I'll take care of him. And . . ."

Kikyo ran up to him and hugged him, "I-Inuyasha." She cried onto his black shirt. "I- I don't want to leave!" Her shoulders shook. "I don't want to leave _Aki,_ I don't want to leave _you._"

Inuyasha hugged her back.

"So please, don't let me go." She sniffed. "Inuyasha!" She cried even more.

Inuyasha hugged her tighter. "Then you don't have to . . .right?"

* * *

At Haru's

_When is she coming back? _Haru looked Aki. "Are you mad at me."

Aki huffed and looked away. "Mama . . ."

"You miss your Mama, don't you?"

Aki's eyes got watery, "Maaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" He began to cry.

"Oh shit!" Haru picked Aki up from his lap. "Please stop crying! Please stop!!" _I know! I'll call Koga, I don't want to be alone with a baby. _He sat back down and took out his cell phone and dialed Koga's number. After a few rings, Koga answered. "What is it?"

"Koga! I need your help!"

"Haru?! What's wrong?!"

"Can you come over?"

"Alright I'll be right there!" He hung up the phone.

* * *

Kikyo crawled into the futon beside her mother's. Her eyes were all puffy from all that crying with Inuyasha. It was quite embarrassing when she thought about it. But having Inuyasha's arms around her felt warm and delightful. She snuggled deeper into her covers, listening to her mother's soft breathing.

* * *

Koga knocked on the door. "Something wrong, man?"

Haru showed him Aki.

"No way, you kidnapped Kikyo's cousin?!" Koga yelled, making Aki cry louder.

"No! I had to babysit it!"

"I'm leaving!" Koga ran for the door.

Haru got there before he did and locked it. "Dude, help me. I don't know how to shut him up."

"I don't know a thing about babies, why did you call _me_?"

"I didn't know who else to call."

Koga banged his head against the wall, then came to an abrupt stop. "I know! He must be hungry!"

"Oh yeah!" Haru dragged Koga to the kitchen. He handed Aki over to Koga and dug into the bag. "Carrot" Haru popped the cap open. " Hope he likes these."

"Hurry, give it to him."

"I'm going, I'm going." Haru dipped the spoon in the carrot goo and put it close to Aki's face.

Aki ceased his crying and stared at the orange glob on the spoon. "Nunnn!!" He angrily turned away.

"Hey! Little- Keep a smile on, keep a smile on," Haru told himself.

"Let me try. I can have anyone do anything with my manly charm," Koga took the spoon from Haru's hand. "Watch the master." He smirked. "Her somes the trai-"

**_Plop._**

Aki slapped the spoon out of Koga's hand. "Wha- why- guuh . . . you little BRAT!!" Koga yelled.

"Now hold on Koga!" Haru pushed him back.

"A spanking is what he needs!"

"I've got an idea!" Haru exclaimed. "Let's call Andi! She's a girl, she must know what to do!"

* * *

Inuyasha switched on the TV. His eyes filled with sorrow. He must prevent Kikyo from going. He set his chin on his knees, wondering how Aki was doing.

* * *

"Hellooooooooooooooo!!" Andi knocked loudly

Koga opened the door.

Andi stepped a huge step backwards, "Why the hell are you here?!"

"Because I am."

Andi pouted, "Anyways, where's the baby?" She looked behind Koga. She gasped, "What's it doing on the floor!?" She towards Aki and picked him up, "There, there." She turned to the other two boys, "The floor has alot of germs, that's no place to put a baby!"

"Ehhhh . . ." Haru and Koga shrugged.

"What do you mean ehh . . .?! Has the kid eaten anything yet?"

"He refused to." Haru told her.

Andi took out a spoon and opened a banana gerber bottle.

She put the spoon close to Aki's face. "Say Ahhhh . . . Aki kun."

"Ahhhhhh!!" Aki opened his mouth.

"There ya go!" She inserted the spoon into his mouth. "Aren't you a cutie!"

* * *

Hello!! I accept any review in any language. It can be anything you like!! I'll try to translate it!! Weeeee!!


	11. Aki's Dream

Kikyobellflower: Thanks! I wanted to put more Aki in chapter, that was all I could think of.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night. Around two am. He walked to the kitchen, lazily and grabbed himself a cup and served himself juice.

"You can't sleep either?" Mrs. Kamura said, sipping a cup of tea.

Inuyasha jumped up at the sound of her voice. "I didn't notice you there."

"Hehe, scared you didn't I?" She stood up and stretched. "Would you mind if you accompanied me to the park?"

"Not at all," Inuyasha put his cup in the sink.

* * *

At the park . . .

They sat on the swings. Mrs. Kamura took a deep breath of air.

Inuyasha nervously rocked himself back and forth on the swing.

"I remember," Mrs. Kamura broke the silence.

Inuyasha focused his attention on her.

"You and Kikyo would take turns pushing each other on the swings. You two got along great. How are you two getting along now?"

"Okay . . . I guess . . ." Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"Would you be lonely without my daughter around?"

Inuyasha tensed up and got red in the face. He silently thanked the darkness.

"Would you?"

Inuyasha rubbed the chains on the swing. Still no answer.

"It'd be pretty sad if you were alone there, without your father, wouldn't i-"

"Don't take Kikyo away. . . can you let her stay for a little while longer?"

Mrs. Kamura smiled and stood up from the swing, "I knew it!"

Inuyasha looked up, nervously, "Kn-knew what?"

"Do you two have a secret special relationship. Are you two going out?"

"No. But," Inuyasha looked at the ground. "But uh . . ."

"You two would make the cutest couple. I wish your mother could see this. She adored you and Kikyo. Well, if you want more time with my daughter then-" She was cut off by her phone. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are you?!"

Mrs. Kamura pulled away from the phone a bit and then pressed her ear against it again. "Sorry, sir. I really wanted to visit my daughter." She nodded her head. "Fine, fine."

She hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, but can you say good bye to my daughter for me, I'm afraid I won't stop by to see her again for a while. I'm really running late. Good bye."

"Bye," Inuyasha saw her run to the bus at the end of the street.

* * *

With Haru and the others. . .

They all were asleep, drooling on the couch. Aki sucked his thumb and rolled to his side. Haru, Koga and Andi were kneeling on the floor and had their heads on the couch.

Aki whined in his sleep, "Mama. Papa."

A young woman with long black hair wrapped him in a blanket and stuck his baby bottle between his hands." She ran off into the night.

"Papppp-" Aki asked.

"Papa will come later . . ." She got to the park and looked both ways. "Mama will be back, soon, ok?" She left him there on the bench. "Maaa-"

* * *

Sry, short chapter. I've been pretty lazy.


	12. Block

Andi woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw Koga and Haru sleeping next to her. She quickly jumped up . "Hey, you guys." She shook them awake. "We fell asleep."

Koga had a rattler in his hand, "Wha?"

Haru also woke up.

"I gotta leave, my host mom's was probably worried!" She ran out the door.

"I have to go too," Koga left in a hurry.

Haru sighed, he looked at the time. _I guess Mom worked over time._

Aki slowly woke up and yawned.

There was a knock on the door. Haru opened it. "Kikyo, nice to see you. I'll get Aki for you." He pinched his cheek to wake himself up.

He came back and handed her the baby bag, then Aki.

"Thank you so much for caring for him," Kikyo kissed Aki's cheek.

"It was no problem," he lied.

* * *

"Hey, Aki. How've you been little guy?" Inuyasha opened the door.

"Papa!" Aki smiled.

"You need a change of diaper," Inuyasha quickly turned around. "Alright, I'll change him," Kikyo told him. Kikyo smiled to herself, _Every thing's back to normal._

Okay you guys, the reason I wrote you this small chapter is because I am on major writer's block and I need your help. So please give me some ideas!


	13. Invite

A week later . . .

Kikyo recieved a letter from her mother. She opened it and read it. "Oi, Inuyasha!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked, coming out of his bedroom.

"My mom invited us to the hot springs! But it's only going to be us, so we can bring Aki. It also says we can invite three other people."

"Great. We can take Koga and Haru with us. The only two I get along with the most."

"Sure and Ill invite Andi too." Kikyo pressed in Andi's phone number in the cell phone.


	14. What?

inuyasha lover: Yay! Got a new reviewer! I got even more motivated to write this time, but it's still short.

lightyagamilover95 and Kikyobellflower: I got a better idea. The state fair came to town and I haven't gone in 10 years. I finally came with my ROTC group. So fun! And I have never been to a hot springs before. Oh and hot springs isn't really unique for fanfics. So I got a different idea.

* * *

The group came to park.

Andi came late, "I'm sorry you guys, I won't be able to go."

"Why? We got the tickets," Kikyo told them, she took them out of her pocket. As soon as she did a bird swooped down and grabbed it with it's peak.

"Ah shit." Both and Inuyasha and Kikyo said in unison. It was too late to catch the bird now.

"Ah shiiiiiii!!" Aki tried to copy.

"You two are bad influences," Koga told them.

"This is fortunate!" Andi said.

"How? You dumbass, the bird stole the tickets." Koga told her

"Actually, I'll be leaving to go back home. Back to Texas." Andi scratched the back of her head.

"What?! No!! You can't leave me alone here!!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Even though I miss Texas, I . . . also like this place. But, I'll visit. I also wanted to ask . . . wait . . . isn't someone missing?"

"Haru can't make it, he has a job now," Inuyasha stated.

"Oh well, then I have four round trip tickets to Dallas, Texas. You guys wanna come?"

"That'd be great," Kikyo smiled.

"It's fine with me," Koga said.

"Me too."

"Maaaaa!!" Aki screeched.

"You too, Aki!" Andi ruffled his hair.

"This is on short notice. The flight is going to be tomorrow night, I'll meet you at the entrance. I'll also give your tickets them. I have to leave now to pack, bye!!" She ran off.

"That was fast." Koga said.

"Well, we have to go home and pack, bye!" Inuyasha said. Kikyo followed, "Bye!"

"Bye," Koga walked away. Inuyasha and Kikyo turned left.

"Come here!" Andi pulled him by the collar.

"What the hell?! What are you doing behind a tree?!" Koga asked.

"Hush up!!" Andi put her hand over his mouth. "Haven't you been wondering why those two always go home using the same route?" She took her hand off his mouth.

"Now that you say . . ."

"Hehe, let's follow!"

Koga smiled," Right beside ya." They ran as fast as the could to get behind the tree closest to the two.

"Oi, have you gotten a call from your dad yet?" Kikyo asked him.

"No, that old man wont answer his phone either." Inuyasha kicked a rock in front of him.

Andi and Koga ran to the next tree. "They're too far to hear," Andi whispered.

"Stay quiet, you'll blow our cover!" His whispered back.

"You don't have to be such a drag queen," Andi whispered.

"How the hell am I being a drag queen?!" He whispered back.

Inuyasha turned around. Koga and Andi quickly hid behind a tree.

"What's wrong?" Kikyo asked.

"I thought I heard someone." Inuyasha turned back around.

"It's probably just the wind." Kikyo continued walking.

"That was a close one." Andi sighed.

"Yeah," Koga said.

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked farther. "Inuyasha I'm tired, can you carry Aki?"

Inuyasha grabbed Aki, "Weakling."

"Shut up!" Kikyo hit him on the head.

"Mama! Papa!!" Aki pulled on their hair.

"Ouch!"

"We're here, Aki!" Kikyo looked over at Aki and smiled.

Andi and Koga looked at the house with wide eyes. "That's . . .big . . ." Andi said.

"Texas big . . ." Koga told her.

Inuyasha and Kikyo entered the house.

"That's weird . . . both of them went inside. Are those two . . . brother and sister?" Andi asked.

"But they have different last names." Koga looked at the name plate.

"Only one way to find out." Andi looked over at him. "Let's go in, they left the door open."

They ran to the steps, they tiptoed when they got closer and stopped at the door way.

"I'm going to take a bath, don't open the door on me again!"

"Don't make me remember that horrid scene!!"

"I still hate you for that!" Kikyo was about to walk off when-

"Kikyo, Inuyasha?" Andi asked.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Koga asked.


	15. What Happened

Inuyasha stared at them wide eyed.

"Shit," Inuyasha whispered.

Kikyo's eyebrows went up in a tense manner. "A-Andi . . . I-"

"You're Inuyasha's wife?! This is so unexpected! You could've at least invited us to your wedding. And is Aki actually your baby?-" Andi babbled on.

"No! No!" Kikyo shook her head.

"You got the wrong idea." Inuyasha stood up from his chair.

"Then explain," Koga frowned.

"My parents are outta town for quite a long while. So they sent me here." Kikyo looked the other way.

"Then my dad bailed on us and left." Inuyasha told them.

"How do you explain the kid?" Koga asked.

There was pause.

"I- We found him in the park. He was abandoned, we couldn't leave him there. If we did, he could've died." Kikyo said.

"You could've handed him over to the police, what if his parents are looking for him, what might happen then?" Koga asked.

"I didn't want him to be stuck in an orphanage. I heard they don't feed them or treat them to well." Kikyo took Aki from Inuyasha's hands.

"Do your parents know?" Andi asked.

"No, they would've put him in an orphanage too." Kikyo held Aki closer to her chest.

Koga breathed in deeply and then let it out. "Since we know about it, then it's our responsibility now too."

"Yup," Andi patted Aki's head. "But why does he call you guys Mama and Papa?"

"Uhhhh, he started calling us that right after we met him," Inuyasha stated.

"Mama! Papa!" Aki grabbed Inuyasha's and Kikyo's hair.

"He's pretty clingy," Andi smiled at Aki. "But why didn't you tell us before?"

"I thought you would be a little bit too weirded out,"Kikyo told her.

"Of course I would, but that wouldn't change anything. Anywho! We need to get packing." Andi said.

* * *

Sry! Really short chapters. And where did all the other reviewers go? I've noticed that there are a little bit of fics being produced with InuKik in them. Pretty sad.


	16. Arrival

The friends boarded off the plane. "This is Texas?" Kikyo asked.

"Da Daa?" Aki asked.

"Where's the cactus?" Inuyasha asked.

"More importantly, where are the cowgirls?" Koga asked.

"Gah!!! You idiots! I've been telling you the whole way here that Texas wasnt' like that!!!" Andi pulled on her hair.

"But we thought you were telling us that so we can be surprised that none of what you said was true and that there are cowgirls and desert sand and that scrunched up looking thing that always floats around when a place is almost empty." Koga said as he looked around.

Andi decided to ignore them and walked ahead. "Come on and hurry before we miss the Taxi."

Aki pulled Kikyo's hair, "Mamaaaaa." He gave a silly grin and looked up at the sky and pointed at the airplane.

* * *

Later that day . . .

"Mom, I'm home!!!!!!" She hugged her mother.

"This's my mom. Mom, these are my friends." Andi smiled and pointed at Kikyo. "That's Kikyo aaaand her little brother. She had to bring him along cause her mom doesn't trust babysitters so she told her to take him along." And held Aki's hand and waved it at her mom, "Say hi, Aki chan."

"Guabbbb," Aki waved.

"And this is Inuyasha, another friend, and he's Koga," Andi presented them.

"Well, boys, feel free to take the guest room. Kikyo, you can sleep in Andi's room. Make yourselves feel at home," Andi's mom told them.

"I'll show you to your rooms," Andi walked down the hallway.

"I didn't know your mom knew how to speak Japanese," Inuyasha pointed out.

"She took a class during the summer."

"There's your room," Andi opened the door to a room with two air mattresses. "You guys can get yourselves settled." She turned to Kikyo, "Come on, Kik." She grabbed her best friend's arm and lead her to her room.

Aki's eyes drooped as they got closer.

Andi opened the door. Her room had many lamps and pretty colorful rocks. "Baa," Aki put his finger in his mouth. "Get some rest cause tomorrow we're going to the state fair."


End file.
